The First Clans
by sophtiger
Summary: "Dewfall's destiny cannot change," the old cat rasped. "She must die." A dusty gray tom nodded in agreement, and serveral other cats nodded as well. A tiny black kit looked at the old she-cat. "We shouldn't just let a cat die, Songvalley," she squeaked. The dusty gray tom looked at her. "Midnightkit, the clans will be destroyed if she lives," he meowed. Midnightkit sighed. "Fine."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dewfall stared at Lionstar. He was about to announce the deputy since Clawedpelt died in a battle with Tiger Clan. "Dewfall," Lionstar said. Dewfall's jaw dropped. She was a new warrior! Several warrior shouted out complaints. "She just got her warrior name, let a senior warrior be deputy!" Slashclaw cried out. Dewfall sighed. Slashclaw was her father, and he despised her. Slashclaw only liked his kits to be tom-cats. Her brothers, Swiftstep and Wolfheart both disliked her. Her mom had died in the battle, and her only sister had also died. She had no friends. All she did was serve the clan. "What if I joined Tiger Clan, or maybe Cheetah Clan... or even Jaguar Clan?" Dewfall thought.

The next day, Dewfall decided to run away and join Cheetah Clan. She woke up early, even before the dawn patrol and avoided stepping on her clanmate's tails. "They won't be clanmates soon," she mumbled. After she got out of the warriors den, she snuck past the guard and sprinted into the forest. She skidded to a halt as she reached the boundary. "Am I going to just leave deputyship behind?" She asked herself out loud. She took a deep breath and took a paw-step into Cheetah Clan territory. "Goodbye, Lion Clan" she muttered under her breath, then ran blindly into Cheetah Clan territory, looking for the camp. A orange she-cat came into view, crouched on the ground. The cat looked up, annoyed. "Who are you," she asked, narrowing her eyes and unsheathing her claws. "You smell like Lion Clan," she hissed. "Get out... now!" The cat growled, coming towards her, hackles up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dewfall stared at the orange she-cat. "I came here to join," she meowed. The she-cat relaxed, but didn't sheathe her claws. "Why did you run away from Lion Clan?" She growled. Dewfall looked at her. "I was deputy, but everyone hates me there, so I ran away." The she-cat sheathed her claws. "My name is Gingercloud," she meowed. Dewfall nodded. "I'm Dewfall." The she-cat stared at her for a moment longer, then turned. "Follow me," she meowed. The cat lead Dewfall to Cheetah Clan camp, and Dewfall glanced around the camp. On the right she saw kits playing, left to that, a slightly older cat slipped out of the den, padding towards a warrior to train. Left to the apprentices den, she noticed a warrior yelling at a kit for stepping on his tail. Last of all was the elder's den. The she-cat glared at Dewfall. "Are you coming?" she hissed, turning to pad towards the leader's den, which was a cave. The orange she-cat Gingercloud lead her inside, Dewfall staring in awe at the beautiful cave walls. She heard water dripping from the ceiling, making an echo sound. Finally they came to the end of the little cave, where a golden she-cat with orange spots sat. The she-cat looked up from eating a rabbit. "Who is that," she meowed calmly to Gingercloud, emerald green eyes blinking. "Cheetahstar," Gingercloud mewed, then dipped her head in respect. "This is a cat from Lion Clan. She ran away from deputyship, and asked to join." Cheetahstar glanced at Dewfall, then back at Gingercloud. "She may join..." Cheetahstar meowed. "But, ask Silverdash to keep an eye on her... she might be a spy." Gingercloud nodded and pushed past Dewfall, flicking her ear for her to follow. Dewfall silently slipped after her. Gingercloud lead Dewfall to the warriors den and meowed for her to stay outside. After a few moments, Gingercloud came back, a silvery gray she-cat following her. "This is Silverdash," Gingercloud meowed. Dewfall glanced at Silverdash and nodded to her. The she-cat just glared at her, suspicion in her gaze. Gingercloud turned to face Silverdash. "Would you mind teaching Dewfall how we fight, along with your apprentice Flarepaw?" Silverdash nodded reluctantly, and Gingercloud meowed her thanks before slipping inside the warriors den to get some rest. Silverdash flicked her tail for Dewfall to follow her, then woke up a snoring Flarepaw. "Flarepaw, this former Lion Clan cat has joined, so she will be joining our training session," Silverdash meowed to the orange tom with dark stripes, hissing at the words 'Lion Clan'. Dewfall followed Flarepaw and Silverdash to the training ground a bit out of camp. The training ground was a clearing filled with beautiful short green grass, with tall trees surrounding the clearing. Silverdash glanced at Dewfall. "Flarepaw will be made a warrior tomorrow, so you will probably lose a fight against him, but just try." Dewfall flinched as Silverdash's cold gaze pierced into Dewfall. Silverdash turned to Flarepaw. "Tell her the rules, then practice fight," she ordered. Flarepaw padded over to Dewfall, looking friendly. "Hi," the tom meowed. "The rules are, no using claws, no blinding, and no wounding." Dewfall nodded at the orange tom. "Okay, let's start," the tom mewed. Dewfall sprang at him, swiping his ear with a paw. Flarepaw slammed into her, and they rolled on the ground, practice fighting. Soon, Dewfall became tired and stepped away. "I give up," she panted. "You win." Flarepaw meowed happily in victory. Silverdash glared at her. "See, you lost." Dewfall yawned. "I think I'll go get some rest," she meowed. Silverdash nodded slightly. "Flarepaw, let's practice hunting," she mewed, turning away from Dewfall.


End file.
